


Playing Decoy

by theonethatwritesthegayfanfic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, TIME TO GO BEAST MODE, a bit OOC, armin is kinda a cocky lil shit, armin sucks erwin's ass, i just cba putting them in, im sure there will be other people from snk, jealous eren aw, little cutie patooties, little decoy armin, maybe some smut idk, not literally sozz, reiner is a bit possessive/crazy whoops, reiner is a cocky lil shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonethatwritesthegayfanfic/pseuds/theonethatwritesthegayfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is used as a decoy to reveal the identity of the Armoured Titan but when the plan takes an unexpected turn and Reiner takes him as a hostage, he has to plan a path of escape.</p><p>*spoilers for the manga/anime !!!*</p><p>*this summary is kinda poopy but i promise that the story is better ^-^*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plan A: Capture the Armoured Titan

"Eren, stop worrying about me. I may not be a great fighter but I should be fine. It's Reiner, after all."

Eren put his hands on Armin's shoulders and gave him a gentle but firm shake. "THAT is not Reiner. THAT is the Armoured Titan that Reiner can turn into. THAT is the titan that destroyed Wall Maria and destroyed Shiganshina when we were kids, remember?"

Armin sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair. "I know, okay? But he'll recognise me. You recognised me and Mikasa and the other cadets when you were in titan form. Maybe not the first time but now you do. Since Reiner is the Armoured Titan, that means he's changed many times and knows who to kill and who to spare. Plus, he helped me a lot when we were first starting out."

Eren let out a scoff and pushed Armin's shoulders. "The only reason he helped you was because he wanted to put his dick up your ass, not out of the kindness of his heart." Armin was shocked at Eren's actions and words which caused the blood to rush to his cheeks.

"That's not true," he whispered and turned away from Eren. "Even if it was, the plan is set in stone. I distract, you cut down the other titans, Levi cuts him out. Everyone else is there to back you up in case you need help." Armin straightened up and walked away, keeping his brave face until he was alone. He sagged his shoulders and slid down the wall of the mess hall building. He wasn't sure why he was being used as the decoy. It wasn't certain that Reiner would listen to him.

He just had to hope that he didn't die.

*******

The next morning, Armin was struggling to keep his eyes open as he sat on his horse next to Reiner. He had barely gotten any sleep the night before due to his constant worrying about him messing up the plan. 

Levi had come up with it; Armin was to lead Reiner out into the abandoned fields of Wall Rose, claiming to have a message from Erwin that they were to meet him in the forest where Annie had originally been captured. Even Armin had to admit that it was a very unreliable plan but Reiner had surprisingly believed him. Once they got far enough away from the city walls, Armin would accuse Reiner of being the Armoured Titan and hope for him to transform and try to kill him to keep his secret. Eren would then engage Reiner before Armin could get hurt and Levi would try to pull Reiner out of the titan's nape.

Armin was praying to whatever god might be listening that it would work.

They were currently making their way through one of the abandoned districts just outside Wall Rose, a tolerable silence enveloping the two. It wasn't until they had emerged into the fields beyond that Reiner spoke up.

"You know, Armin, I always knew you were smart." Armin turned to look at him with furrowed eyebrows, confused at his sudden statement. "But I never imagined you to be so stupidly naive to think that I don't know what you're planning."

Armin's heart stopped; Reiner knew about the plan. How could he know? He had to admit, it was pretty suspicious that Erwin had asked to meet them outside the city walls but Reiner hadn't questioned it when Armin originally brought it up.

"What makes you think I'm planning something?" was all Armin said in return.

"You never thought to question why Erwin would ask to meet us in the same place that Annie was intercepted right after the Armoured Titan attacked? It's blatantly obvious. You're just too busy sucking up to Commander Erwin to realise."

"I don't 'suck up' to Captain Erwin. I just follow orders," Armin countered, maneouvering in front of Reiner's horse, bringing them both to a dead stop. "If you're so sure that you know what I'm planning, enlighten me." He was glad they were still on the horses because he didn't think he'd be able to stand if they were walking due to his shaking legs.

Reiner simply chuckled and got off his horse, walking slowly towards Armin's. He was tall enough that he was almost eye level with Armin even though he was still sat on his horse. Reiner wrapped an arm around Armin's waist and unceremoniously pulled him off the horse. He set Armin down on the ground and towered over him.

"I think that you are planning to reveal me as the Armoured Titan. You're leading me away from the city so no innocent civilians get hurt if I do take titan form. You're leading me into the trees to capture me the same way Annie was captured." The whole time he was speaking, he was backing Armin to a tree. When his back came into contact with the tree, he tried to maneouver around it but tripped on the roots and fell. Reiner knelt down so he was eye level with Armin and gently cupped his cheek. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you too much."

Armin panicked at his comment. Pulling out his gun, he fired a red flare into the sky before Reiner could react. The red flare signalled that he was in trouble and that he would need assistance. He felt the stinging pain in his cheek before he registered what had happened. Reiner loomed above him with dark eyes, causing Armin to whimper softly.

"They won't get here in time to save you, Arlert. Not once I'm done." Armin let out a terrified scream and tried to scramble out from under Reiner but felt his entire body go numb all at once. Turning back to look at Reiner, his eyes widened as he spotted the needle in his hands. He hadn't even felt the pain of Reiner inserting the needle.

"Reiner, please," he begged as he felt himself be lifted up and carried away from the abandoned horses. His words were ignored and the world went black.


	2. Plan B: Someone Find Eren Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so short im so sorry but im in a slump :((( its just eren really :)

**EREN'S POV**

For the first time in his life, Eren didn't trust Armin's judgement.

Usually he dives head-first into all of Armin's theories and plans because most of them work out in the Scouts favour. But this time...this time he was scared.

He was riding towards the trees with Sasha and Connie in tow, Erwin and Levi in his sights not too far ahead. He kept glancing over in the direction he knew Armin would be.

Where he would be with Reiner.

"Eren, are you sure Armin's going to be okay?" came Sasha's worried voice from behind him, clearly audible as there was silence in the surrouding fields bar their laboured breathing and the sound of the horses hooves hitting the ground. "I mean, I know he'e a genius and all but he's not very good in a combat sense." Eren heard the sound of a smack, followed by a cry of pain from Sasha.

"Don't jinx it," Connie reprimanded her. "Armin is perfectly capable of taking care of himself and we just need to put our faith in him, right Eren?" Eren couldn't form the words to agree with him. "Eren, you agree with me, yeah?" Eren could hear the fear starting to trickle into Connie's voice.

"Eren-" Sasha's words were cut off by the sound of a bang cutting through the air.

"Flare gun," he whispered and looked to his right to see red smoke slowly clearing amongst the clouds. "Armin." Without another word, Eren renavigated his horse and headed in the direction of the smoke. Sasha and Connie's yells soon faded from his hearing as he sped through the field.

Then he heard it.

The fear evident in the scream that echoed through the clearing made every muscle in Eren's body tense. He kicked the horse's sides, a silent command that they needed to move faster.

He saw the abandoned horses as he approached the area directly under the few remnants of the red flare. He had barely moved an inch when a blinding light shone through the field, making him immediately cover his eyes. It also made the horse buck, causing Eren to fall off the saddle and land on his back on the grass. It momentarily knocked the air out of him as he righted himself and his eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him.

The Collosal Titan was standing in the middle of the clearing. And, if he strained his eyes, he could see Reiner walking away from the Titan.

With Armin draped over his shoulder.

He was obviously unconscious and, with a quick glance down, Eren caught sight of the needle that was most likely used to knock him out.

He felt his blood boil and stood up, ready to take titan form, when he was stopped by a call from behind him.

"Eren, let him go!"

Erwin's words caused him to halt his actions and he spun round, ready to strangle the Captain. "And let him leave with Armin? Not a fucking chance."

Levi joined them a moment later, along with Connie and Sasha, and got off his horse. He walked over to Eren and swiftly kicked him between the legs, causing Eren to crumple into a heap on the ground.

"Oh, fuck, Eren!" Sasha cried out, kneeling next to him while Connie just took a step away from the smaller Commander and crossed his legs.

"You have to think rationally and not out of your ass," Levi said firmly. "I get it; your best friend is in danger and you want to help him. We'll get him back, don't worry. We just need to see what Reiner wants in return."

It took a few seconds before Eren could muster up the strength to wheeze, "And what if he doesn't want anything?"

Levi looked in the direction of the Collosal Titan that was blocking their path to Armin. He waited a few moments before saying, "Then I'll rip him apart limb from limb," and turning away. After he got back on his horse, he simply said, "I expect you'll be helping me?"

Eren let out a breathless laugh and slowly stood up, with the help of Sasha. "You bet your ass I will." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late updates! school has been stressful and stuff but i got into college wooooo!!! but yeah, expect more frequent updates


	3. Plan C: Whose Clothes Are These?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so armin wakes up, much yandere, very angst, eREMIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so....wow

The last thing Armin could remember was being in the clearing with Reiner, then everything was hazy.

He certainly couldn't remember how he managed to end up on a hard mattress that smelled of dust mixed in with the faint smell of mould. It was then that he felt the harsh cold of the air and wrapped his arms around himself.

He also couldn't remember taking off his uniform. Looking next to the bed, he spotted the green of his Survey Corps cloak along with his ODM gear and boots. Taking a quick glance under the thin covers placed over him, he noticed that all he had on was a long button-up shirt.

Slowly sitting up, he carefully examined his surroundings. There was a window next to the bed, letting in the last ray of sunlight as the sky began to darken. He didn't recognise anything. He got up and walked over to the window, his sock-covered feet silencing his footsteps and making the hardwood floor less cold on his feet.

"If I knew you would look so good in my clothes, I would have made you wear them when we first joined the Scouts." At the sound of the familiar voice, Armin's head whipped around to see Reiner leaning against the doorframe, shirtless. Looking down at the oversized shirt he had on, the final piece clicked in his mind: the shirt was part of Reiner's uniform.

Armin cowered away into the corner of the room as Reiner approached him, whimpering softly and wrapping his arms round himself. "Reiner...you have to let me go. Eren and the others-"

"Don't mention that Titan bastard's name!" Reiner yelled, close to a snarl, slamming both of his hands on the wall on either side of Armin's head, causing the smaller blonde to cry out. Reiner leaned in and whispered in Armin's ear, "I don't want to hear his name come out of your mouth again. You hear me?" Armin took a shaky breath and turned his head away.

"They'll find me. They probably saw the flare gun and realised what's happened. You won't get away with this."

Reiner chuckled. "I'll be surprised if Bertholdt left any of them alive."

The statement made Armin's heart stop. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well...the Colossal Titan made an appearance while you were unconscious and, if they were the only humans out there, he probably killed them."

Armin pushed Reiner into the window, effectively smashing a small part of it, before leaning out and screaming, "EREN!" That was all he managed before an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back, throwing him on to the bed. He felt the air being knocked out of him and didn't have a chance to react before Reiner was on top of him.

"You...belong to me," he growled in Armin's ear before pressing light kisses down Armin's neck, stopping to make a bruise above his collarbone. "Is that clear?"

At the dangerous edge in Reiner's voice, Armin nodded, feeling tears leak out of the corners of his eyes. Reiner chuckled and got up, walking out the bedroom and slamming the door closed behind him. Armin flinched as the whole bedroom shook due to the sheer force of it. He quickly ran to the door and pulled the handle, feeling the urge to scream when the door didn't budge. Locked.

He slowly slid down the door and brought his knees up the his chest. There was nothing else that he could use to break the window and he couldn't climb out of the gap he had already made. As thoughts of his hopelessness dawned on him, he curled in on himself and cried softly.

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep.


	4. Plan D: Suffer In Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will jump between POV's, just fyi ^-^
> 
> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING: this features the insinuation of Armin being raped but i dont go into any kind of detail. i wasn't planning on having this in the story but it shows how Reiner truly is in the story

ARMIN'S POV~

It had been a week.

A week since Reiner kidnapped him.

A week since he last saw Eren.

Armin hadn't spoke much since then.

Every day, Reiner would come into the room Armin was locked in (he would never consider it 'his' room). He would try and coax Armin into speaking, into telling him secrets and strategies that had been entrusted to Armin only by Commander Erwin. Armin hadn't broke.

Yet.

Reiner slowly unlocked and opened the door, as usual, as approached Armin's bed with...caution? Armin wasn't sure. Or he didn't care enough to scrutinise Reiner's actions. It was most likely the latter.

"Armin?" Reiner whispered as he sat next to the smaller blonde on the bed. Armin kept his gaze on his hands. "Armin, baby, I miss your voice. Can you talk to me?" Armin shivered at the pet name, knowing that it would be ruined forever in his mind.

Armin heard Reiner sigh loudly and the smaller blonde rolled his eyes. His cheek was stinging and his eyes were watering before he could react. Looking up at Reiner, Armin could see the anger in his eyes and the pink in his cheeks to match the glaring pink skin of his palm where it connected with Armin's cheek.

"Never roll your eyes at me again, you little bitch."

Armin whimpered in pain and brought his knees up to his chest, turning away from Reiner. Reiner took the opportunity to latch onto Armin's neck and suck little bruises into the pale skin, no matter how much Armin squirmed and tried to move away. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into Reiner's lap and pinning him there.

"You're such a little tease, you know that? I'll make you scream my name, baby, don't worry."

Armin felt panic rise in his stomach and a scream rise in his throat, but he knew it would come out as barely a whisper due to his lack of speaking over the past week. Reiner pushed Armin onto his back and Armin felt his hands slowly start to move up his thighs. He was still only wearing Reiner's shirt and his underwear, he was surprised Reiner hadn't passed out from the smell coming from the clothing. While he allowed Armin to have a shower, Reiner refused to wash the shirt.

"Stop," Armin rasped, pushing at Reiner's chest, tears leaking out of his eyes. "Please Reiner, stop."

Reiner chuckled against his neck and Armin felt his fingers quickly unbutton the shirt, pushing it off of Armin's shoulders before kissing down the boy's chest and stomach. "Finally, I can hear your beautiful voice again."

"Reiner, stop!" Armin screamed as the other boy pulled of Armin's underwear.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll make sure you enjoy this." It felt as if he was being ripped in half as Reiner pushed in, Armin screaming out in agony.

 

**\------------------------------------**

EREN'S POV~

It's been a week and nobody has made a move to rescue Armin.

Eren had basically been locked in his room under Commander Erwin's orders (due to a rage-induced incident of storming into the Commander's headquarters and almost scratching out the man's eyes).

He had barely slept, constantly plagued by nightmares of Armin calling out to him, screaming for him to help him, crying. Coffee had very quickly became Eren's new best friend.

He was lying on his bed, staring up at the dirt-covered ceiling, surrounded by piles of dirty clothes and half eaten food (Captain Levi would murder him if he ever stepped foot in the room) when the door opened. Eren sat up to see the Commander standing at his door, surveying the room with a look of faint amusement.

"This was definetely not what I expected to see."

Eren stared at the man, eyes ablaze with anger that had been held at bay for days on end. The Commander's next words, however, had him wanting to kiss the man's feet and beat him to a bloody pulp at the same time:

"We've devised a plan to rescue Armin...and you're coming along."

After dressing in the Survey Corps uniform and exiting his room with the Commander, Eren listened intently as Commander Erwin explained the formalities of the plan.

"Eren, you will transform into your titan form in the clearing where we encountered the Colossal Titan when Armin was taken. This should lure one of them out. As you keep them busy, Mikasa-"

"I will be the one to retrieve Armin," Eren cut him off.

Erwin cleared his throat and said, "Eren, we need you as the distraction."

"Mikasa is a good fighter. Have her go to the forest where we saw Reiner take Armin and try to lure one out. She can handle herself. As she distracts them, I'll rescue Armin and if I need to, I'll transform into a titan to protect him."

Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed to himself, but Eren could see that he was considering it.

"Alright. But if you mess this up or something goes wrong, we're pulling you straight back out and returning to headquarters." When Eren started to protest, Erwin cut him off: "We must think of how this will backfire onto Armin. We can't risk his life just so you can try to be a hero. Got that?" Eren agreed with reluctance.

Erwin fixed his uniform and said, "Go get the others. They'll need to be debriefed." With this, he turned and walked into his office.

Eren's heart leapt into his throat as he ran into the cafeteria, immediately spotting Mikasa, Sasha and Connie. "Guys, get ready! We're going to rescue Armin!"


	5. Plan E: Believe Me, I'm Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rescue mission begins...

EREN'S POV~

Eren was silent as they rode through the clearing once again, eyes locked on the forest; their final destination. They were finally going to rescue Armin. Eren, however, was not too happy with Commander Erwin's decision to delay the rescue mission.

_"Why the hell do we have to wait three days?" Eren almost yelled at his superiors, Connie clinging to his arm in an attempt to hold the brunette back from assaulting the Commander and/or Captain._

_"Because they'll be expecting us to attack but, since you have an unfavourable tendency to rush into things, they'll have been expecting us to attack much more quickly," Captain Levi stated from where he was leaning against the Commander's desk (completely ignoring Erwin's obviously annoyed glance). "They'll be getting anxious and will act out of fear. If we hold off on the mission, we'll have a better chance of rescuing Armin and containing the Armoured and Colossal Titans without any casualties."_

Eren knew that the Captain had a fair point and that the plan was an almost guaranteed success now but he couldn't quell the bubbles of nervousness building in his stomach. They would get Armin out safely, Armin will be fine...

He repeated this thought like a mantra as they rode towards the trees.

**\----**

ARMIN'S POV~

Armin's joints ached and he could feel new bruises forming on his hips and thighs. He felt unclean, used, tainted.

It had become a routine; after the first time Reiner sexually assaulted Armin, he kept coming back for more. He was addicted to the smaller blonde boy, his innocence drawing him like a homing beacon. Or so he kept saying.

Armin smelled bullshit.

He hadn't left his 'bedroom' ever since he was kidnapped. The bed was wet and sticky; he tried to turn the mattress over but the other side was covered in mould and dead bugs. Armin didn't sleep well that night.

Reiner brought him food every now and then, sometimes Bertholdt would bring it to him. Bertholdt always looked guilty whenever he walked in, but Armin never let himself be fooled by this. Berholdt must have been able to hear his screams every time Reiner held him down and used him like a rag doll.

Someone who truly felt guilt wouldn't let that continue.

He hadn't spoke in over a week. He had nothing to say that would change his circumstances. Sometimes he wrote messages into the dust on the broken window before he went to sleep, hoping someone would walk past and see it and rescue him.

He always wiped it off when morning came.

He gave up on wishing on stars and eyelashes after a while. If they didn't work when he first tried, why would they work now?

Armin was close to giving up completely. He sent out a final thought to whatever god might be listening:

Eren... _please help me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to dedicate this chapter to:  
> @LukaBustillo2000  
> @armin_always  
> @Mama_toki  
> you guys are always commenting and making me smile and giving me the motivation to continue writing this story so...this one's for you!!


	6. Plan F: Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARMIN ESCAPES WOOOO !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this chapter took soooooo long, i've just been suuuuper busy so i'm trying to update as many things as possible. plus i haven't read the last chapter so this might have new info that i haven't mentioned in other chapters, please bare with me, i'm doing my best buuuuuuuut yeah! hope you like the chapter ! ^-^

**ARMIN'S POV ~**

The days had slowly bled into one another and Amin could no longer tell how long had passed since he last saw Eren. He missed him dearly. He missed all of them, even Captain Levi despite his attitude; he didn't particularly miss that.

Reiner had left him alone for the past few days. The last time he came into his room, Armin punched him in the face and tried to escape. Bertholdt caught him and dragged him back to the room, ignoring his pleas and begs for him to let Armin go. Reiner hit Armin that day. He left him on the floor, crying in agony. He didn't care.

They had kept Armin's room locked ever since then. He never argued against it; it meant he didn't need to see either of them again.

It also meant that they couldn't walk in on his planning.

Armin was planning on escaping today. He knew that Eren and the others were probably looking for him but he knew they woulnd't be able to find the place on their own. He had to help out. He had broken off a slat from underneath the bed and placed it in front of him, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Bertholdt had been gone since the day before so Armin only had to worry about Reiner. The window in his room had been covered with cardboard so his best chance of escaping was ruined.

The bedroom door unlocked. He gripped the slat closer to my chest. Armin knew he couldn't see it from where he was standing.

"Armin?" No response; he had mastered the art of silence. "Armin, can we talk?" Armin's body was still aching from his beatings. The bed dipped behind him; Armin tightened his grip on the slat. "Armin, I wanted to apologise-"

Armin swung. The slat hit Reiner in the face and knocked him off the bed. Armin sprinted for the door, not caring that he hadn't changed out of Reiner's shirt in days (he hadn't been given any other clothes - Reiner had taken his uniform) or that he didn't have shoes on (Reiner took them as well). Reiner's muffled shouts followed him down the hall.

The front door was in his reach. His hand touched the door knob. Turned. Locked.

_No._

"Armin, I want to talk," Reiner's voice was getting louder. Armin panicked and smashed the window. He climbed up and out, not caring about the broken glass, spotting his own blood on the window sill.

"Armin!"

Armin ran. The wind felt like heaven on his face and his body ached but he ran. He felt a drop of rain land on his nose, the calm before an almighty thunderstorm erupted in the sky but he ran. "Help! Somebody help me!" He shouted, Titans be damned.

Then he heard his name coming from ahead of him.

_Eren._

 

**EREN's POV ~  
**

Erwin had made them camp out in the field for the past few days, perfecting plans and savouring rations.

Eren was getting frustrated. Armin could be seriously hurt and they were just dawdling in a makeshift campsite. Sasha, Connie and Mikasa could sense his impatience but their calming words did nothing to settle him.

That night, Erwin told the group that a thunderstorm was heading their way and that they should make camp in the nearby forest. Eren seethed the whole journey there.

The trees did make for a good cover against the rain showers that came and passed every hour or so. However none of them were prepared for the sheer magnitude of the thunderstorm.

Everyone was huddled in their tents, covered in layers of blankets and clothes.

Then he heard it.

"Help! Somebody help me!"

Eren stuck his head out of the tent and squinted. There was a figure running towards them.

Armin.

_Armin!_

"Armin!" He yelled and ran out of his tent, ignoring the yells from Erwin and Levi. They raced towards each other and Eren sweeped Armin up into his arms. He was smaller than Eren remembered and he was sure he could feel Armin's bones more prominently than before.

"Oh my god Eren thank God you're here oh my god I missed you so much," Armin sobbed into Eren's shoulder, arms wrapped rightly around his neck. Eren just held him tighter, whispering, "God fucking damn it, Armin, I missed you too. So fucking much."

Then he heard someone else yelling Armin's name. Armin hid himself behind Eren, whimpering, as Reiner came into view. "You son of a bitch!" Eren yelled, trying to lunge at Reiner but Mikasa's arms wrapped around his waist.

"You're upsetting Armin, let him go. The Commander will deal with it," she muttered into his ear. Eren turned his head to see Sasha and Connie huddled round Armin, covering him up with their jackets.

Eren heard Erwin arresting Reiner but paid no attention to it as he realised what Armin was wearing. "Armin, whose shirt is that?" he asked in a low voice. Armin turned to face him and cast a glance at Reiner. Eren saw red but Mikasa held tighter. Eren took a few deep breaths before whispering, "I'm good," and walking out of Mikasa's grip. He walked over to Armin and helped him up onto his horse.

"Please take me home, Eren," Armin whispered. Eren nodded.

"Don't worry, you're safe now."

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hate writing about reiner like this but it fits this story so i'll just have to put up with it but lil armin shall be okay, i promise...maybe
> 
> follow me on tumblr! trashy-kawa-chan ^-^


End file.
